User talk:Kwiksilver
Welcome to my shiny new talk page! This is where you can leave a message for me.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I have archived my rusty old talk page! It now lives at this subpage: Archive 1 Redwall I have read every single book in the series, so I will most likely parody all twenty books in the series, though that will probably take a really long time. =) Anyway, it would be awesum if you joined the project, because Redlink's getting rusty. The school year starts next week for me, and I'm getting tangled up in other projects. It would be great if you could help. Thanks, Kwik! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Bureau Identity Cards ...how did you DO those cardz? They rock! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I really want to know. For future things. So we don't have to bother you to always ask you to make them. They are super awesome. I only know how to make business cards, but the ones you make are super-cool! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Name Yep. Love those books.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) what I dont even know you and i saw the vote and did random. Beside I like Sam Rudi name because Rudi was my cat and Sam my best friend -SuperSoaker は、このクリープとは？ oh I have a abyssinian cat and Sam was my best friend name exept in japan it is サム. He not Sam Rudi. -SuperSoaker Its good. But swine flu is coming luckily there are planes so might move to france for a few months i know french good here I say in french: How are you I super soaker from japan How are you i Soker super en provenance du Japon I good at French, Spanish, Japanese and now learning english. -SuperSoaker Just a question Hey Kwik, it's me Screwball86. I was just wondering if Willy the Penguin could be in the story The Last Sysops. I was just wondering. All right, God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 15:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Request Flattery will get you no where. Lol, just kidding. I'll work on it as soon as I have the time. I haven't really been working on much CP related drawing lately. You see, I've gotten more interested in drawing my own things instead of recouloring CP Pics. --Speeddasher Story Idea Hey Kwik, I wanted to ask you a question about The For Great Justice story arc. Could Willy the Penguin be in it? You have the right to deny it. All right, God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 02:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Willy the Penguin in TLS Screwball wants Willy the Penguin to be in The Last Sysops. Do you have any ideas in how you could put him in? Considering that you are writing the first half. Speaking of TLS, lets make 30 chapters. When you've finished the first 15, I'll continue the next 15. So, about Willy the Penguin. Reply. Because my school starts on the 3rd, but I go at 1pm :D, so if I wake early I could talk to you about the next planning of TLS. After that day, I will not be able to talk to you on shout box. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup that was me. I've gotten my comments posted on the What's New Blog a few other times too. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880''']]† 17:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup that was me. I've gotten my comments posted on the What's New Blog a few other times too. [[User:Spider880|~Spider880']]† 17:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Halo! I love the Halo series! I waas going to create it, but it's called Donut instead Phalo, and it's set on a giant space Donut. It has all the characters. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 23:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) For Great Justice questions Hey Kwik. I was just wondering if my character Willy could be involved with Kwiksilver's death in the For Great Justice Saga. --Screwball86 00:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I got your message. It sounds great. Maybe Willy could be the comic relief. --Screwball86 00:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply -iPeng Confusion between More Krabs SPC Treasurer and Minister ff Treasury (one's federal, one's local) Kwiksilver, this is a common confusion. Allow me to answer it. :BUREAUCRACY 101 Barrick, unfortunately, is a member of the Executive Cabinet. He is the Treasurer on the FEDERAL level, the entire nation. He controls ALL FINANCES. More Krabs, the wiser one, is the MUNICIPAL level Treasurer, the local area, just in the city's jurisdiction. For instance, there's lower courts and higher courts. The higher court can ovveride or overrule the lower court's decision. Barrick can override More Krabs because he presides on a higher level. Midas and Herb are on the South Pole City Council, they only help and preside in the city. They're not on the South Pole Council, who presides over the COUNTRY. There's a big difference. The higher up in the hierarchy of power, the more influence they have over lower characters. I hope I made it understandable, politics and hierarchies either years of mastery... or you can take the fast track and have a relative explain all things political to you. -† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I have a question... Could Speeddasher be in the part of the For Great Justice Series when Kwiksilver is deleted? Speed is really good at using military weapons and when Kwiksilver is deleted he could attempt to use Destruction Control to turn back time but realises that it won't work. He, Tails, and Willy then walk away to tell the bad news that Kwiksilver is dead, and in his flipper is a feather (all that remains of Kwiksilver). --Speeddasher So is it okay? --Speeddasher I don't really understand what you just said, but it sounds like a good idea. Also could we use the Kirby, Zelda, and Transformers Wiki in the story? --Speeddasher The only one I found was the Transformers Wiki. Then again I was looking at the biggest wiki list. --Speeddasher well... OH WELL I WILL TEL-...yeah your right. -Sam Rudi Hi I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Doctor Who Story Exactly! Harry Potter and Doctor Who are where I got the idea from. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ... Kwiksilver, I had a long and humours essay about me working on the Herald, but my computer crashed and I lost all of my work. I'm sorry. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: In the real world, the letter you noticed was an Old English glyph, the same used by monks writing the Bible in ancient times. My sixth-grade art teacher taught me how to write it, and I've used that ever since. Happy Birthday! (for your big brother) HAPPY '''Birthday! (for your big brother) I hope he has a wonderful eleventh birthday like me! Tell him that when you're happy, good lucks comes your way. I love smiles. :D. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day to your brother I hope your brother has a good birthday. I might even give him a little present later on. --Speeddasher